selenagomezfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Селена Гомез вики
Добро пожаловать на Добро Пожаловать в мир Селенатора!Если ты Селенатор и ты хочешь узнать что то новое про Селену то тебе сюда! Интересные факты, фотографии и многое другое! СЕЛЕНА ГОМЕЗ Селе́на Мари́ Го́мес (англ. Selena Marie Gomez; род. 22 июля 1992, Гранд-Прейри, Техас) — американская певица и актриса. За роль Алекс Руссо в телесериале «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс» (2007—2012) получила премии Kids’ Choice Awards (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) и ALMA Award (2009). С 2009 года является вокалисткой поп-рок-группы Selena Gomez & the Scene. В 2012 году коллектив объявил о перерыве в карьере, и Гомес начала сольную карьеру5. Селена занимается благотворительной деятельностью. Она является послом доброй воли ЮНИСЕФ, став в 2009 году самым юным членом фонда за всю его историю. БИОГРАФИЯ Селена Мари Гомес родилась 22 июля 1992 года в Гранд-Прейри (штат Техас, США) в семье Аманды Дон Корнетт и Рикардо Джоела Гомеса. Отец Селены — мексиканец, а мать имеет итало-английское происхождение6. На момент рождения дочери Аманде было 16 лет. Своё имя Селена получила в честь популярной в те года певицы Селены7. Когда ей было 5 лет, родители развелись. Мать, театральная актриса, одна воспитывала дочь и вдохновила её своим примером на выбор артистической деятельности. В 2006 году Аманда вышла замуж за Брайана Тифи8. От этого брака у Селены есть младшая единоутробная сестра Грэйси Эллиот Тифи (род. 12 июня 2013) и младшая единокровная сестра Тори Гомес (род. в июне 2014) от второго брака её отца9. В мае 2010 года Селена получила диплом об оконченном среднем образовании на дому10. КАРЬЕРА 2002—2007: Ранняя карьера Гомес наиболее известна по фильмам и сериалам «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс», «Ещё одна история о Золушке», «Программа защиты принцесс», «Ханна Монтана», «Дети шпионов 3: Игра окончена». До своего участия в диснеевских фильмах она сыграла одну из детских ролей в детском телевизионном шоу «Барни и друзья». Там она снималась со своей давней подругой — Деми Ловато. 2007—2008: Прорыв и музыкальные начинания В 2008 году она подписала контракт с лейблом Hollywood Records и внесла свой музыкальный вклад в мультфильм «Феи», фильмы «Ещё одна история о Золушке», «Программа защиты принцесс» и сериал «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс». 2009—2011: Selena Gomez & the Scene и телевидение Вместе со своей группой Selena Gomez & the Scene выпустила свой дебютный альбом Kiss & Tell, который вышел в США в сентябре 2009 года. В 2009 году также вышел полнометражный фильм по сериалу «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс» под названием «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс в кино». Её песня «One and the Same» была включена в альбом Pop It, Rock It, куда вошли песни Майли Сайрус, Эмили Осмент, саундтреки и другие композиции. Песни Селены Гомес относят к стилям поп-рок, данс-поп, синтипоп. В 2010 году Селена сыграла главные роли в фильмах «Рамона и Бизус»1112 и «Монте-Карло»1112. Также в 2010 году озвучила принцессу Селению в фильме Люка Бессона «Артур и война двух миров». В этом же году выпустила со своей группой второй альбом A Year Without Rain. Была приглашённой звездой в сериале «Дайте Санни шанс» на 13-ю серию 1 сезона. В 2011 году вышел третий альбом When the Sun Goes Down. Сингл «Love You Like a Love Song», вошедший в этот альбом, четыре раза становился платиновым в США. Позже Гомес заявила, что хочет оставить на некоторое время музыку и сниматься в фильмах. 2012—2014: Фильмы и Stars Dance В 2012 году она приняла участие в озвучивании мультфильма «Монстры на каникулах», а также снялась в фильме «Отвязные каникулы». В 2013 году Селена Гомес сыграла главную роль в фильме «Погнали!». За эту роль она получила номинацию на антипремию «Золотая малина» 2014 года в категории «худшая женская роль». В октябре 2012 года стало известно, что Селена вернулась в студию для записи нового сольного альбома. Первый сингл «Come & Get It» вышел в апреле 2013 года и стал дважды платиновым в США. Второй сингл «Slow Down» вышел в июне, а сам альбом Stars Dance вышел в июле 2013 года. В начале 2014 года Селена взяла перерыв в музыкальной карьере и продолжила сниматься в кино. Летом состоялась премьера фильма «Плохое поведение» с Гомес в главной роли. В сентябре состоялся показ осенней коллекции для Adidas NEO. В ноябре 2014 года вышел первый сборник хитов Селены — «For You», который стал последним, выпущенным под лейблом Hollywood Records. 2015—2016: Revival Селена на концерте в Сан-Диего, 2013 год С 2015 года Селена работает с лейблом Interscope Records. В феврале состоялся релиз сингла «I Want You To Know» совместно с Зеддом. В том же году Селена озвучила своего персонажа во второй части «Монстры на каникулах», выход которого состоялся 22 октября 2015 года. Также приняла участие в клипе Тейлор Свифт на песню «Bad Blood», где исполнила роль главного антагониста и врага Тейлор13. Также она озвучила документальный фильм «Единство»14. 22 июня вышел лид-сингл «Good For You», записанный с рэпером A$AP Rocky15. Всего за несколько часов песня возглавила iTunes в 36 странах. 26 июня вышел музыкальный клип на песню, однако без участия A$AP Rocky1617. 5 августа было объявлено название следующего сингла Селены — «Same Old Love»18. 18 августа была представлена обновлённая версия клипа сингл «Good For You» с участием A$AP Rocky19. 26 августа Гомес впервые выступила с «Good For You» в рамках тура Тейлор Свифт — The 1989 World Tour20. В начале сентября Гомес приняла участие в съёмках второй части фильма «Соседи. На тропе войны»21. 4 сентября был представлен трек-лист её нового альбома22, 10 сентября вышел сингл «Same Old Love»23, а 23 сентября состоялась премьера видеоклипа на эту песню24. 2 октября был выпущен промосингл «Me & The Rhythm»25, а также анонсирован мировой тур в поддержку альбома Revival2627. 30 октября объявлено, что Гомес стала исполнительным продюсером нового телесериала «13 Причин Почему»28. В ноябре было официально объявлено о релизе третьего сингла с Revival — «Hands To Myself», а 9 декабря был представлен тизер видеоклипа29. 22 декабря видеоклип был выложен на сервисе «Apple Music»30. 22 января состоялась официальная премьера совместного сингла «We Don’t Talk Anymore» с Чарли Путом, который вошёл в его дебютный альбом «Nine Track Mind»31. 23 января Селена выступила на популярном телешоу Saturday Night Live с песнями из нового альбома32, и эпизод с её участием был просмотрен более 5 миллионами зрителей. 1 июня был представлен трейлер киноленты «Основные принципы добра», выход которого состоялся 24 июня 2016 года в приложении «Netflix»33. 6 июня 2016 года Селена презентовала клип на песню «Kill Em' With Kindness», режиссёром которого стал Емиль Нава. Видео было опубликовано на её канале на YouTube. Ролик менее чем за сутки посмотрели почти 2,5 млн пользователей34. 27 июня певица сообщила, что работа над вторым студийным альбомом практически завершена35. 6 июля состоялась премьера песни «Hands», записанной совместно с Бритни Спирс, Дженнифер Лопес и другими артистами лейбла «Interscope Records» и посвященной жертвам обстрела гей-клуба в Орландо3637. 18 июля состоялась премьера клипа на песню «We Don’t Talk Anymore». Песня была написана Чарли и Селеной в соавторстве с Джейкобом Кешером38. 1 августа был представлен отрывок из кавер-версии песни «Let Me Love You», оригинально записанной Джастином Бибером39. 29 августа был представлен официальный трейлер военного фильма «И проиграли бой», где Селена исполнила одну из главных ролей40. 30 августа Гомес заявила о перерыве в своей карьере из-за усилившихся симптомов волчанки41. 30 сентября состоялся релиз сингла Cashmere Cat «Trust Nobody», записанного при участии Селены и Starrah (англ.)русск.42.16 ноября состоялась премьера клипа на песню «Trust Nobody»43. 20 ноября Селена посетила музыкальную премию American Music Awards, где одержала победу в номинации «Лучшая поп/рок исполнительница»44. 2017—настоящее время: «13 Причин Почему» и новый альбом 4 февраля 2017 года Селена выложила в своём Instagram отрывок неизвестной композиции. Пять дней спустя норвежский диджей Кайго также поделился отрывком своего сотрудничества с Гомес45. 16 февраля состоялась официальная премьера их совместного сингла «It Ain’t Me»46. Песня достигла топ-10 чарта Billboard Hot 10047. 31 марта состоялась премьера телесериала «13 причин почему», где Селена и её мать Мэнди выступили в роли исполнительных продюсеров проекта48. 18 мая состоялся релиз промо-сингла «Bad Liar»49. Изначально песня была доступна для прослушивания на Spotify. Официальный видеоклип был выпущен месяцем позже. 13 июля был выпущен лид-сингл «Fetish» в поддержку грядущего студийного альбома исполнительницы50. ЛИЧНАЯ ЖИЗНЬ В 12 лет, в соответствии с распространённой в США традицией, Селена надела «кольцо непорочности»51, что означает, что она дала обещание хранить девственность до свадьбы52; по сообщениям на весну 2011 года, Гомес сняла кольцо53. С 2008 года встречалась с Ником Джонасом, но в начале 2010 года пара окончательно разорвала отношения54. В 2009 году встречалась с актёром Тейлором Лотнером, но пара рассталась и они остались хорошими друзьями55. В январе 2011 года Гомес начала получать угрозы об убийстве через Twitter от поклонниц Джастина Бибера, после того как те увидели фотографии, где Селена и Джастин целуются56. В ноябре 2012 года Джастин Бибер и Селена Гомес официально объявили о своем расставании5758, правда, уже через неделю пара вновь начала появляться на публике вместе59. В январе 2013 года они объявили, что решили остаться друзьями60. С 2017 года встречалась с певцом The Weeknd61. Официально пара рассталась62 в ноябре 2017 года, через несколько дней ряд СМИ сообщили6364 о начале отношений с Джастином Бибером. ПРОБЛЕМЫ СО ЗДОРОВЬЕМ 10 июня 2011 года Селена была экстренно госпитализирована с тошнотой и сильными головными болями после участия в шоу The Tonight Show65. 13 июня было сообщено, что причиной недуга Гомес стали физическое истощение и пищевое отравление66. 27 декабря 2013 года ряд СМИ сообщил, что Гомес уже несколько лет страдает волчанкой6768. 7 октября 2015 года Гомес подтвердила свой диагноз и сообщила, что прошла курс химиотерапии, который не сразу дал эффект и почти довел её до инсульта69. В августе 2016 года Гомес была вынуждена прервать свой концертный тур по миру Revival из-за обострения волчанки. В разгаре турне она столкнулась с побочными эффектами болезни — паническими атаками и депрессией70. Объявив об ухудшении своего состояния и отмене концертов, Селена пропала из поля видимости СМИ и поклонников. Она прошла лечение в специализированном христианском рехабе, который затерян в глухом лесу7172. В 2017 году перенесла трансплантацию почки, ей была пересажена почка её подруги-актрисы Франсии Райсы73. Трансплантация и последующая реабилитация прошли с осложнениями как для Гомес, так и для Райсы. Во время пересадки у Гомес разорвалась артерия вследствие чего была проведена неотложная операция по созданию новой артерии с использованием вены из её ноги747576. В конце сентября 2018 года Гомес была госпитализирована несколько дней из-за лейкопении, а в следующем месяце вновь попала в психиатрическое учреждение77 ДИЗАЙНЕР В ноябре 2012 года Селена Гомес была названа женщиной года по американской версии журнала Glamour78. Бренд Adidas NEO выбрал Селену Гомес иконой стиля спортивной марки, актриса также станет его дизайнером. Контракт был подписан на 3 года79. Кроме этого, актриса имеет свою линию одежды и аксессуаров под названием Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez, ориентированную на подростков. Линия одежды была запущена осенью 2009 года8081. Одежда сделана из переработанных или экологически чистых материалов82. В июне 2016 года Селена стала лицом культового бренда «Louis Vuitton»83. В 2016 году Селена стала новым лицом люксового американского бренда Coach и выступила дизайнером коллекции аксессуаров бренда совместно с его креативным директором Стюартом Веверсом84. ФИЛЬМОГРАФИЯ Продюсер ДИСКОГРАФИЯ Альбомы В составе группы The Scene Основная статья: Дискография Selena Gomez & The Scene Синглы Сольные альбомы Основная статья: Дискография Селены Гомес Сольные синглы Промосинглы Саундтреки Видеоклипы Концертные туры В составе Selena Gomez & the Scene * Selena Gomez & the Scene: Live in Concert (2009-10) * A Year Without Rain Tour (2010-11) * We Own the Night Tour (2011-12) Сольные туры * Stars Dance Tour (2013) * Revival World Tour (2016) Награды и номинации Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Encyclopædia Britannica # ↑ adidas NEO Label Signs Selena Gomez as New Style Icon and Designer – New Video Available. news.adidas.com (November 20, 2012). Дата обращения 30 сентября 2016.Архивировано 10 июля 2015 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Selena Gomez (англ.). www.allmusic.com. Дата обращения 3 февраля 2013.Архивировано 12 февраля 2013 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 Selena Gomez | Biography & History. AllMusic. Дата обращения 5 марта 2019. # ↑ 'Bawling' Selena Gomez announces split from her band The Scene | Mail Online # ↑ Selena Gomez and Jake T. Austin on being latin Архивировано 25 декабря 2010 года. # ↑ Selena Gomez's Famous Name. E!Online.com (22 августа 2008). Дата обращения 5 ноября 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Michelle Tan. Is Selena Gomez... the Next Miley Cyrus?. People.com (май 2008). Дата обращения 5 ноября 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Selena Gomez: Dad Welcomes Adorable Half-Sister Tori — See The Pic # ↑ Selena Gomez Graduates High School — On Screen & Off | Access Hollywood — Celebrity News, Photos & Videos. Access Hollywood (2010-05-12). Retrieved on 2010-11-17. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Vena, Jocelyn. Selena Gomez To Star In 'Ramona and Beezus' Movie. MTV.com (6 февраля 2009). Дата обращения 21 октября 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Перейти обратно:1'' ''2 Kilday, Gregg. Young actresses cast for 'Beezus and Ramona'. Reuters.com (5 февраля 2009). Дата обращения 21 октября 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Ryan Seacrest — Taylor Swift Gets Betrayed By Selena Gomez in ‘Bad Blood’ Music Video # ↑ Adam Levine, Selena Gomez And Among 100 Celebrities Narrators In «Unity» Documentary # ↑ Selena Gomez «Good For You» # ↑ Селена Гомес представила тизер нового клипа (недоступная ссылка). glavpost.com (24 июня 2015). Дата обращения 26 июня 2015. Архивировано 27 июня 2015 года. # ↑ Good For You: Селена Гомес выпустила новый клип. ru.hellomagazine.com (27 июня 2015). # ↑ «Same Old Love» Eyed As Selena Gomez’s Next Single # ↑ Selena Gomez ft. A$AP Rocky — Good For You # ↑ Justin Timberlake And Selena Gomez On Stage With Taylor Swift # ↑ Selena Gomez Joins «Neighbors 2» # ↑ Selena Gomez Edit Track List For «Revival» # ↑ Selena Gomez Drops «Same Old Love» # ↑ Selena Gomez «Same Old Love» Music Video # ↑ Selena Gomez Drops New Single «Me & The Rhythm» # ↑ Selena Gomez Announces New World Tour # ↑ Selena Gomez Announces ‘Revival’ Tour — Find Out When She’s Coming To Your Town. hollywoodlife.com (1 октября 2015). Дата обращения 2 октября 2015. # ↑ Selena Gomez Gets Netflix Miniseries 13 Reasons Why # ↑ Selena Gomez Strips Down to Black Lingerie for «Hands to Myself» Music Video Sneak Peek # ↑ Watch Selena Gomez’s Sexy AF «Hands to Myself» Video Featuring More of Her Hot Instagram Crush # ↑ Selena Gomez & Charlie Puth Duet Released # ↑ Selena Gomez Takes Over The «Saturday Night Live» Stage # ↑ Trailer : The Fundamentals of Caring. Moviehole.net (May 31, 2016). Дата обращения 6 июня 2016. # ↑ Вышел клип Селены Гомес Kill Em With Kindness. Видео. gordonua.com. Дата обращения 7 июня 2016. # ↑ Selena Gomez New Album: Singer Reveals '#SG2' Production Almost Ready For Fans. Latin Times. Дата обращения 30 июня 2016. # ↑ Britney Spears, Pink, Selena Gomez Join 'Hands' for Orlando: How the All-Star Song Came to Life. Billboard. Дата обращения 6 июля 2016. # ↑ Britney, Pink, Adam Lambert, Selena Gomez and more team up for powerful tribute single for Orlando shooting victims. Digital Spy. Дата обращения 6 июля 2016. # ↑ Чарли Пут и Селена Гомес выпустили клип на песню «We Don’t Talk Anymore» # ↑ Selena Gomez Covers Justin Bieber’s “Let Me Love You” on Snapchat. Teen Vogue. # ↑ ‘In Dubious Battle’ Trailer: James Franco Takes On John Steinbeck – Venice. Deadline.com. Дата обращения 30 августа 2016. # ↑ Селена Гомес прервет карьеру из-за волчанки и панических атак # ↑ Selena Gomez Just Dropped a Surprise New Single Even Though She's on a Break. Seventeen Magazine. Дата обращения 1 октября 2016. # ↑ Cashmere Cat – “Trust Nobody” (Feat. Selena Gomez & Tory Lanez) Video, Stereogum (16 ноября 2016). Дата обращения 18 ноября 2016. # ↑ Selena Gomez Breaks Her Silence at the AMAs. Vogue. Дата обращения 21 ноября 2016. # ↑ Here's Your First Clip of Selena Gomez's "It Ain't Me" Music Video With Kygo. Seventeen. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ Kygo & Selena Gomez’ “It Ain’t Me” Premieres Tonight (Update). Headline Planet. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ Billboard Hot 100 (May 20, 2017). Billboard. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ ’13 Reasons Why’ Gets Netflix Premiere Date. Deadline. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ She’s Coming! Selena Gomez Announces New Single “Bad Liar”. Idolator. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ Selena Gomez Reveals 'Fetish' Release Date & Gucci Mane Feature. Billboard. Дата обращения 23 июля 2017. # ↑ Purity for Selena Gomez A Personal Promise to God, Not A Trend. The Insider. Дата обращения 6 августа 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ BFFs Selena Gomez & Demi Lovato Show Off Their Furry Best Pals. PeoplePets.com (18 июня 2009). Дата обращения 6 августа 2009. Архивировано 7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Селене Гомес надоел Джастин Бибер # ↑ Selena Gomez And Nick Jonas Split - Again. People.com. Дата обращения 1 апреля 2010. # ↑ Селена Гомес ушла от Тейлора Лотнера. cosmo.ru. Дата обращения 30 августа 2015. # ↑ Jessica Derschowitz. Selena Gomez Receives Death Threats Over Justin Bieber Photos. CBS News (4 января 2011). Дата обращения 5 января 2011. Архивировано7 апреля 2012 года. # ↑ Джастин Бибер расстался с Селеной Гомес. cosmo.ru (12.11.2012). Дата обращения 17 ноября 2012. Архивировано 4 декабря 2012 года. # ↑ Diana Falzone. Selena Gomez sitting pretty post-Justin Bieber split? (англ.). FoxNews.com (November 14, 2012). Дата обращения 17 ноября 2012. Архивировано4 декабря 2012 года. # ↑ Бибер и Гомес снова вместе # ↑ Джастин Бибер расстался с Селеной Гомес… снова. # ↑ Селена Гомес и The Weeknd «попались» вместе в Лос-Анджелесе | NEWS.am Style - Все о моде и стиле. style.news.am. Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Почему Селена Гомес и певец The Weeknd расстались после 10 месяцев отношений, POPCAKE. # ↑ Неожиданно: Селена Гомес и Джастин Бибер снова вместе, Космополитан. # ↑ Началось! Селена Гомес и Джастин Бибер всё-таки вместе, POPCAKE. # ↑ Селена Гомес беременна? # ↑ Selena Gomez «In and Out» of Hospital Over the Weekend, but «Feeling Stronger» # ↑ Selena Gomez Cancels Tour Because She’s Battling Lupus — Report # ↑ Is Selena Gomez secretly suffering from Lupus? New claims singer cancelled tour because of autoimmune disease (англ.). Daily Mail Reporter (27 December 2013). Дата обращения 8 февраля 2014. # ↑ Scary! Selena Gomez reveals she underwent chemotherapy for lupus, and «could’ve had a stroke» # ↑ Селена Гомес лечится в рехабе (рус.), Рамблер/новости. Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Селена Гомес лечится в христианском рехабе. tvcenter.ru. Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Без паники: Селена Гомес лечится в рехабе | Новости на www.elle.ru. www.elle.ru. Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Rachel McRady‍. Selena Gomez Reveals Actress Pal Francia Raisa Donated Her Kidney to Her, Shares Photos of Transplant Surgery (недоступная ссылка). Entertainment Tonight. Дата обращения 14 сентября 2017. Архивировано 14 сентября 2017 года. # ↑ Katie Scott. Selena Gomez’s kidney transplant almost killed her, says donor friend. Global News (March 9, 2018). # ↑ Katie O’Malley. Selena Gomez ‘Could Have Died’ Following Kidney Transplant, Says BFF Francia Raisa. Elle (March 9, 2018). # ↑ Karen Mizoguchi. Selena Gomez’s BFF Francia Raisa Says They ‘Went Through a Depression’ After Kidney Transplant. People (March 14, 2018). # ↑ Selena Gomez Has 'Emotional Breakdown' and Now Receiving Mental Health Treatment # ↑ Селену Гомес назвали женщиной года. cosmo.ru (14.11.2012). Дата обращения 14 ноября 2012. Архивировано 4 декабря 2012 года. # ↑ adidas NEO Label провозгласил Селену Гомес своей новой иконой стиля. # ↑ Lauren Joskowitz. Selena Gomez Introduces 'Dream Out Loud,' Her Own Line Of Eco-Friendly, Bohemian Clothes (англ.) (недоступная ссылка). MYV.com (October 15, 2009). Дата обращения 17 сентября 2013. Архивировано 19 октября 2009 года. # ↑ Ella Ngo. Selena Gomez Gets Her Own Fashion Line (англ.). E!Online.com (Oct. 15, 2009). Дата обращения 17 сентября 2013. # ↑ Selena Gomez to Launch Clothing Line (англ.) (недоступная ссылка). TransWorldNews.com (10.15.2009). Дата обращения 17 сентября 2013. Архивировано11 июня 2010 года. # ↑ Селена Гомес станет новым лицом бренда "Louis Vuitton". Govoru.com. Дата обращения 27 января 2017. # ↑ Селена Гомес стала дизайнером аксессуаров. Дата обращения 19 декабря 2016. # ↑ Genndy Tartakovsky Isn’t Done With ‘Hotel Transylvania,’ Will Direct Third Film in Franchise # ↑ Rebecca Ford. Selena Gomez Joins Elle Fanning in Woody Allen's Next Movie. The Hollywood Reporter (8/8/2017). Дата обращения 16 сентября 2017. # ↑ Selena Gomez Ditches Her Band The Scene on New Album - Music News - Fuse. Дата обращения 21 апреля 2013. Архивировано 28 апреля 2013 года. # ↑ Caulfield, Keith. Selena Gomez Earns First No. 1 On Billboard 200, Billboard, Prometheus Global Media (31 июля 2013). Дата обращения 31 июля 2013. # ↑ Селена Гомес анонсировала «Возрождение» # ↑ Selena Gomez Scores Her Second Number One Album On Billboard 200 Chart # ↑ Клип на официальном видеоканале # ↑ Here Are The Nominees For The 2016 Kids' Choice Awards. MTV News. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. # ↑ A lot of our favourite girls have been nominated for Glamour Awards. Yaaaaaaaas. (англ.). Maximum Pop!. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. # ↑ Iggy Azalea & Sam Smith Lead 2015 iHeartRadio Music Awards Nominations. Billboard. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. # ↑ iHeartRadio Music Awards Announce 2016 Nominees, Performers & New Categories. Billboard. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. # ↑ Latin AMAs Winners List: Enrique Iglesias & Nicky Jam Win Big at Inaugural Awards Show, Billboard. Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ Justin Timberlake, Macklemore Lead 2013 MTV EMA Nominations, MTV News. Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ Voting Is Officially Open for the 2016 MTV EMAs!, EMA.MTV. Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ AMAs 2016: See the Full List of Winners, Billboard. Дата обращения 21 ноября 2016. # ↑ 2013 Logo NewNowNext Awards - Triple Play: Selena Gomez | The NewNowNext Awards 2012 | LOGO. Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ tvyespectaculos. Ganadores de los Premios Telehit 2011. TV y Espectáculos (18 ноября 2011). Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ Premios Telehit 2015 | Vero Merol (es-MX), Vero Merol (5 октября 2015). Дата обращения 20 ноября 2016. # ↑ Shorty Awards - 2013 | Winners & Nominees. awardsandwinners.com. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. # ↑ The Shorty Awards - Honoring the best of social media. shortyawards.com. Дата обращения 24 марта 2016. Ссылки В родственных проектах * Цитаты в Викицитатнике * Медиа на Викискладе * Новости в Викиновостях * Официальный сайт * Selena Gomez (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database * Selena Gomez на People Magazine * Selena Gomez на TV Guide Категории: * Родившиеся 22 июля * Родившиеся в 1992 году * Родившиеся в Далласе * Персоналии по алфавиту * Актрисы по алфавиту * Актрисы кинематографа США * Актрисы телевидения США * Актрисы озвучивания США * Певцы и певицы по алфавиту * Певцы и певицы США * Музыканты по алфавиту * Композиторы по алфавиту * Композиторы США * Гитаристы по алфавиту * Гитаристы США * Пианисты по алфавиту * Пианисты США * Дети-актёры США * Женщины-комедианты * Поп-музыканты США * Рок-музыканты США * Женский вокал в рок-музыке * Ударники США * Послы доброй воли ЮНИСЕФ * Лауреаты премии «Молодой актёр» * Исполнители Interscope Records * Музыканты в стиле синти-поп * Дети-певцы США * Поп-вокалисты США * Поп-рок-вокалисты США * Селена Гомес Навигация * Вы не представились системе * Обсуждение * Вклад * Создать учётную запись * Войти * Статья * Обсуждение * Читать * Просмотр кода * История * Заглавная страница * Рубрикация * Указатель А — Я * Избранные статьи * Случайная статья * Текущие события Участие * Сообщить об ошибке * Сообщество * Форум * Свежие правки * Новые страницы * Справка * Пожертвовать Инструменты * Ссылки сюда * Связанные правки * Служебные страницы * Постоянная ссылка * Сведения о странице * Цитировать страницу Печать/экспорт * Создать книгу * Скачать как PDF * Версия для печати В других проектах * Викисклад * Викиновости * Элемент Викиданны Selena Marie Gomez (born July 22, 1992) is an American singer, songwriter, actress, and producer.23 After appearing on the children's television series Barney & Friends (2002–04), she received wider recognition for her portrayal of Alex Russo on the Disney Channel television series Wizards of Waverly Place, which aired for four seasons from 2007 until 2012. Gomez has also starred in the films Another Cinderella Story (2008), Princess Protection Program (2009), Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (2009), Ramona and Beezus (2010), Monte Carlo (2011), Spring Breakers (2012), Getaway (2013), The Fundamentals of Caring (2016), and The Dead Don't Die (2019). She voices the character of Mavis in the Hotel Transylvania film franchise, and serves as an executive producer of the Netflix television series 13 Reasons Why (2017–present). With her former band Selena Gomez & the Scene, she attained the top-ten albums Kiss & Tell (2009), A Year Without Rain (2010) and When the Sun Goes Down (2011) on the US Billboard 200. As a solo artist, Gomez has released two number-one albums: Stars Dance (2013) and Revival (2015). She has also earned seven top-ten entries on the US Billboard Hot 100 with "Come & Get It", "The Heart Wants What It Wants", "Good for You" with ASAP Rocky, "Same Old Love", "Hands to Myself", "We Don't Talk Anymore" with Charlie Puth, and "It Ain't Me" with Kygo. In 2017, Billboard reported that Gomez has sold over 7 million albums and 22 million singles worldwide.4 Gomez has earned numerous awards throughout her career, including an ALMA Award, an American Music Award, an MTV Video Music Award, a People's Choice Award, two Billboard Women in Music Awards, and eighteen Teen Choice Awards. She was the most followed Instagram user in the world before being surpassed by athlete Cristiano Ronaldo in October 2018.56 Gomez released her own clothing line through Kmart in 2010 and a self-titled fragrance in 2013. In 2017, she released a limited-edition collection of handbags called "Selena Grace" that she designed in collaboration with Coach, Inc. She has worked with various charitable organizations for years and became a UNICEF ambassador at the age of seventeen. Contents ** 1Life and career *** 1.11992–2006: Early life and career beginnings *** 1.22007–2012: Breakthrough with Disney and Selena Gomez & the Scene *** 1.32012–2016: Stars Dance, Revival, and personal struggles *** 1.42017–present: 13 Reasons Why, single releases and upcoming third studio album ** 2Artistry *** 2.1Sound *** 2.2Influences ** 3Endorsements ** 4Philanthropy *** 4.1UNICEF *** 4.2Other charity work ** 5Personal life *** 5.1Religious beliefs *** 5.2Health *** 5.3Relationships ** 6Awards and nominations ** 7Discography *** 7.1Solo albums *** 7.2Selena Gomez & the Scene albums ** 8Tours *** 8.1Solo tours *** 8.2Selena Gomez & the Scene tours ** 9Filmography ** 10See also ** 11References ** 12External links Life and career 1992–2006: Early life and career beginnings Selena Marie Gomez was born in Grand Prairie, Texas on July 22, 1992,7 to Ricardo Joel Gomez and former stage actress Amanda Dawn "Mandy" Cornett.8910 Gomez was named after Tejano singer and actress Selena Quintanilla-Pérez, who died in 1995.1112 Her father is of Mexican descent while her mother, who was adopted, has some Italian ancestry.131415 Regarding her Hispanic heritage, Gomez has stated, "My family does have Quinceañeras, and we go to the communion church. We do everything that's Catholic, but we don't really have anything traditional except we go to the park and have barbecues on Sundays after church."16 Gomez's parents divorced when she was five years old, and she remained with her mother.817 Selena has two younger half-sisters: Gracie Elliot Teefey through Amanda and her second husband Brian Teefey,1819 and Victoria "Tori" Gomez through Ricardo and his wife Sara Gomez.20 She earned her high-school diploma through homeschooling in May 2010.21 When Gomez was born, her mother was sixteen years old.22 The family had financial troubles during Gomez's childhood, with her mother struggling to provide for the pair.23 At one point, Gomez recalled, they had to search for quarters just to get gas for their car.23 Her mother later recalled that the two would frequently walk to their local dollar store to purchase spaghetti for dinner.23 Gomez stated, "I was frustrated that my parents weren't together, and never saw the light at the end of the tunnel where my mom was working hard to provide a better life for me. I'm terrified of what I would have become if I'd stayed Texas."24 She later added that "mom was really strong around me. Having me at 16 had to have been a big responsibility. She gave up everything for me, had three jobs, supported me, sacrificed her life for me."25 Gomez had a close relationship with her grandparents as a child, and appeared in various pageants growing up.25 Her grandparents often took care of her while her parents finished their schooling, and the pair went as far as stating that they "raised her" up until she found success in the entertainment industry.25 Gomez first gained an interest in pursuing a career in the entertainment industry watching her mother prepare for stage productions.26 She began auditioning for various roles, meeting Demi Lovato during an audition for Barney & Friends.2728 Both Gomez and Lovato were later selected to appear on the series in 2002,2930 with Gomez portraying the character of Gianna.31 The show was her first experience in acting, with Gomez recalling, "I was very shy when I was little ... I didn't know what 'camera right' was. I didn't know what blocking was. I learned everything from Barney."32 Gomez appeared in thirteen episodes of the show between 2002 and 2004, though the show's producers released her as she was getting "too old" for the series.33 While working on the series, Gomez had a cameo role in the film Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) and the made-for-television film Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire (2005).34 Gomez made a guest appearance in a 2006 episode of the Disney series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.35 2007–2012: Breakthrough with Disney and Selena Gomez & the Scene Gomez was given a recurring role on the popular Disney Channel series Hannah Montana in 2007, portraying pop star Mikayla.36 During this time, Gomez filmed pilot episodes for two potential Disney Channel series; the first, titled Arwin!,37 a spin-off of the Suite Life series, while the second titled Stevie Sanchez was a spin-off of the series Lizzie McGuire.38 She later auditioned for a role in the Disney series Wizards of Waverly Place, ultimately winning the lead role of Alex Russo.33 Upon receiving the role, Gomez and her mother moved to Hollywood, Los Angeles, California; Lovato and her family also moved to Hollywood, hoping to achieve similar success to Gomez.39 Wizards of Waverly Place saw Gomez portraying a teenage girl in a family of wizards who own a restaurant in New York.40 The series quickly became a hit for the network, propelling Gomez to more mainstream success.41 The series received numerous nominations and awards.4243 Gomez recorded the theme song for the series, titled "Everything is Not What It Seems".44Gomez later appeared in the music video for the song "Burnin' Up", which the Jonas Brothers had recorded and released,45 and later, she also appeared in an episode of the reality series Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream. Gomez at the 2009 Hollywood Style Awards in Beverly Hills While working on the second season of Wizards of Waverly Place, Gomez appeared on the Disney Channel special Studio DC: Almost Live alongside various other Disney stars.46 She contributed a cover of the song "Cruella de Vil" to the compilation album DisneyMania 6,47 and later recorded the original song "Fly to Your Heart" for the soundtrack of the animated film Tinker Bell.48 She had a leading role as an aspiring dancer Mary Santiago in the direct-to-video film Another Cinderella Story, a sequel to A Cinderella Story, starring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray and the second installment of A Cinderella Story series. Gomez recorded three songs for the soundtrack, and released one of them, "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", as a promotional single.49 Later that year, Gomez had the supporting role of Helga in the animated film Horton Hears a Who!50 The film was a commercial success, and went on to gross nearly $300 million worldwide.51 At 16 years of age, Gomez was signed to a recording contract with the Hollywood Records label, which had already signed both Cyrus and Lovato.5253 Gomez formed her own production company in 2008, which she called July Moon Productions.54 She partnered with XYZ Films for the project, giving Gomez the opportunity to option articles, hire writers and create talent packages to shop to studios.5554 Gomez was slated to release two films under the company. The first, titled What Boys Want, featured Gomez as a girl who could hear the thoughts of men.56 She later announced a film adaptation of the novel Thirteen Reasons Why, in which she was to play a young girl who commits suicide; ultimately, neither film was made,57 though Gomez would later executive produce a television adaptation of Thirteen Reasons Why.58 Gomez continued to have mainstream success throughout the following year, appearing as Alex Russo in a crossover episode of the Disney series The Suite Life on Deck.59 She later made a guest appearance on the Disney series Sonny With a Chance, starring Lovato.60 She appeared in a remix of the Forever the Sickest Kids's single "Whoa Oh! (Me vs. Everyone)", released as a single in April of that year.61 Gomez, along with Lovato, starred in the Disney Channel film Princess Protection Program, which aired in June 2009. The film was a critical success,62 and had a total of 8.5 million viewers during its premiere.63 For the film, Gomez and Lovato recorded the song "One and the Same", which was later released as a promotional single.64 She later provided the voice of Princess Selenia in the animated film Arthur and the Revenge of Maltazard.65 On August 28, 2009, Gomez starred in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie, a television film based on the series.66 The film premiered to an audience of 11.4 million viewers becoming cable's No. 1 scripted telecast of 2009 and Disney Channel's second most-viewed film premiere after High School Musical 2.67 The film won the series its second consecutive Emmy for "Outstanding Children's Program" at the 62nd Primetime Emmy Awards.68 Gomez performing in 2011 Hoping to achieve a successful crossover into music, Gomez formed the pop-rock band Selena Gomez & the Scene through her record deal with Hollywood Records.69 The name of the band is an "ironic jab" at the people who called Gomez a "wannabe scene."70 The group released their debut studio album in August 2009,71727374 which debuted at number nine on the Billboard 200 albums chart in the United States, with first-week sales of 66,000 copies.75 The album received a mixed reception, some critics praised the album for its "fun" nature, while others criticized Gomez for her vocal performance.737677 The lead single failed to have commercial success,78 however the second single was successful.79 With heavy promotion through Disney and performances, the song had success on radio and with sales.80 In 2010, Gomez starred as one of the two female leads in Ramona and Beezus, a film adaption of the children's novel series by Beverly Cleary.818283 The film premiered on July 23, 2010, and it was met with generally positive reviews.84 Selena Gomez & the Scene released their second studio album A Year Without Rain that same year,8586 which debuted on the US Billboard 200 at number 4 with sales of a little over 66,000.86 The album received mixed to positive reviews where some noticed that Gomez's vocals contained the Auto-Tune effect.87 The record's two singles both achieved moderate success.8889 Having previously announced plans to launch a fashion line, Gomez launched Dream Out Loud in 2010.9091 The collection consisted of, and featured, bohemian dresses, floral tops, jeans, skirts, jackets, scarves and hats, all of which were made from recycled or eco-friendly materials.9293 Gomez stated, "With my line, I really want to give the customer options on how they can put their own looks together ... I want the pieces that can be easy to dress up or down, and the fabrics being eco-friendly and organic is super important ... Also, the tags will all have some of my inspirational quotes on them. I'm just looking to send a good message."9093 To design the actual items, Gomez teamed up with designers Tony Melillo and Sandra Campos, both of whom had previously worked with big-name fashion houses.91 Melillo and Campos teamed with New York-based Adjmi Apparel to manufacture the brand, which was formed by Adjmi CH Brands LLC, the holding company for the brand.94 In 2011, Gomez starred in the film Monte Carlo. Her character Grace is a teenager "mistaken for a socialite while on a trip to Paris."95 To prepare for the role, Gomez learned how to play polo and also took two weeks of vocal training to learn two different British accents.9697 She also began a relationship with Justin Bieber that year, which lasted until 2014.98 Before breaking up, they recorded an unreleased duet titled "Can't Steal Our Love".99 Gomez appeared in a cameo role in the film The Muppets100 and appeared in the Disney shows So Random! and PrankStars.101 Selena Gomez & the Scene released their third and final studio album that same year.102 The album received mixed reviews,102 with the album's second single receiving a 4x Platinum certification from the RIAA.103 However, the album's lead single and last single both achieved moderate success.104105 It was announced on July 14, 2011, that Gomez had signed a license agreement with Adrenalina, an extreme sports and adventure-themed lifestyle brand, to develop, manufacture, and distribute the actress's fragrance. Chairman and C.E.O. of Adrenalina, Ilia Lekach, said, "We are incredibly enthused to be working with Ms. Gomez and will reveal more details pertaining to the fragrance as we get closer to the launch date."106 The perfume was released in May 2012.107 2012–2016: Stars Dance, Revival, and personal struggles Gomez confirmed in January 2012 that she would be taking a break from her music career, thus placing Selena Gomez & the Scene on a hiatus.108 That year, Wizards of Waverly Place officially ended its run on the Disney Channel after four successful seasons.109110 Gomez hoped to focus on her film career outside Disney and starred in the animated film Hotel Transylvania (2012).111 The film premiered at the 37th annual Toronto International Film Festival and was released on September 28, 2012.111 Gomez had a role in the controversial exploitation film Spring Breakers (2013), starring James Franco.112 The film saw Gomez in a more mature role than her previous works, and reportedly led to Gomez having a "bit of a meltdown on set."17 In 2013, Gomez starred in the film Getaway.113 The film was a critical and commercial failure,114 and earned Gomez a nomination for Worst Actress at the 34th Golden Raspberry Awards.115 Gomez performing during the Stars Dance Tour (2013) Despite her earlier claims that she would be taking a break from her music career, Gomez confirmed in October 2012 that she was working on new material.116117 She later confirmed that she would be releasing her solo debut album, as opposed to another album with her band.118 Gomez released "Come & Get It" as the lead single from the album.119 The single became Gomez's first top ten entry on the Billboard Hot 100.120Another single from the album, "Slow Down", peaked at number 27 in the Billboard charts.121 Stars Dance was released on July 23, 2013. It became her first album to debut at number one on the US Billboard 200 chart, where it sold 97,000 copies in its first week.122123 The album remained in the top ten in its second week, though declined down the chart in the following weeks.124125126 The record was met with mixed reviews where some music critics noticed her inability to create her own musical identity and her lack of vocal abilities "doesn't help."127128129Gomez incorporated choreography and dance routines into her promotional performances and music videos for the album, feeling inspired by artists such as Janet Jackson and Britney Spears.130 As of September 2015, the album has sold 392,000 copies in the United States, making it her lowest selling studio album to date in the country.131 It remains her only studio effort to not receive a certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).132 Gomez embarked on her Stars Dance Tour on August 14, 2013.133 After touring in North America and Europe, the tour was set to continue throughout 2014, though Gomez cancelled the Australian and Asian leg of the tour in December 2013, claiming that she would be taking a hiatus to spend time with her family.134 In January 2014, it was reported that Gomez had spent two weeks at Dawn at The Meadows, which is a treatment center in Wickenburg, Arizona that specializes in treating addiction and trauma in young people.135136 Her representative stated that she had spent time there "voluntarily ... but not for substance abuse."137138 Gomez confirmed in 2015 that she had been diagnosed with the auto-immune disease, lupus, and that she had cancelled the tour and entered rehab to undergo chemotherapy.139140 Gomez appeared in the film Behaving Badly (2014) with Dylan McDermott and Nat Wolff.141 The project, filmed prior to Gomez's stint in rehab, was released in August 2014 to a generally negative critical and commercial reception.142143144145 Even the author of the original autobiographical novel, has disavowed the film.146 She later appeared in the film Rudderless (2014), the directorial debut of William H. Macy.147148149 The independent film received a mixed reception from critics.150151 Gomez performing in December 2013 In April of that year, it was reported that Gomez had fired her mother and stepfather as her managers; the two had managed Gomez since her career began.152 Gomez later signed with the WME and Brillstein companies to manage her career.153154 The news of Gomez's new management also fueled rumors that her recording contract with Hollywood Records was ending, and that Gomez was searching for a new label.155156 Gomez surprise released her new single "The Heart Wants What It Wants" (2014) on November 6, and confirmed after months of speculation that she would be releasing a compilation album as a means of finishing out her contract with Hollywood Records.156 The single went on to become her second top ten hit on the Billboard Hot 100 chart, and sold over one million copies in the United States.157 Gomez released her first solo compilation album, For You (2014), on November 24.158 The album received minimal promotion and failed to achieve much commercial success, selling 35,506 equivalent album units in the United States during its first week of release, and entered the Billboard 200 at number twenty-four.159 Gomez officially signed a recording contract with Interscope Records in December 2014.160 While working on her second studio album, Gomez collaborated with Zedd for his single "I Want You to Know" (2015), released as the lead single from his second album on February 23.161 The single became Gomez's fourth top twenty entry on the Billboard Hot 100, and received a platinum certification from the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA).157 Gomez became the face of haircare brand Pantene in 2015.162 Gomez released "Good for You" (2015) as the lead single from her second studio album on June 22, 2015; the single features rapper ASAP Rocky.163 The song sold 179,000 copies in its first week of release alone, and went on to become her first top five single on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States.164 The single became her first to top the Mainstream Top 40 chart.165166 In August 2015, Gomez appeared in the documentary Unity among many other actors and actresses.167 She reprised the role of Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2, which was released on September 25; the film was met with a positive critical and commercial reception upon its release.168 Gomez released her second studio album, Revival (2015), on October 9, 2015.169 The album was met with a positive reaction from critics, who praised the album's production and lyrical content.170171172 The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, with first-week sales of 117,000 equivalent album units.173 This remains Gomez's highest first week sales to date.173 "Same Old Love" (2015) was released as the album's second single, and went on to top the Mainstream Top 40 chart.174175 The single peaked at number five on the Billboard Hot 100, tying with "Good for You" as her highest charting effort.176 "Hands to Myself" was the album's third single, which became her third consecutive number one on the Mainstream Top 40 chart.177 This made Gomez one of only six female artists to have three singles from the same album top the chart.178 Gomez had a cameo role in the film The Big Short, which was released on December 11 by Paramount Pictures.179 She was the musical guest on the January 23, 2016 episode of Saturday Night Live, with host Ronda Rousey.180 Gomez embarked on her worldwide Revival Tour (2016) on May 6.181 Gomez claimed that the tour would focus solely on her as an artist and would feature less choreography and fewer effects than her previous tour.181 After touring in North America, Asia and Oceania, she cancelled the European and South America leg of the tour in August 2016 due to anxiety, panic attacks and depression caused by her lupus.182 Gomez had a supporting role in the comedy film Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising; she portrayed the president of a Phi Lambda sorority.183 Her collaboration with Charlie Puth, "We Don't Talk Anymore" (2016),184 reached the top ten in the United States.185 Also in 2016, Gomez starred in the drama film The Fundamentals of Caring,186 which premiered at the Sundance Film Festival on January 29,187 was released on Netflix on June 24,187 and had a mixed critical reception.188 She also starred in In Dubious Battle with James Franco; the film was released on September 3, 2016.189 Gomez has begun working on her third studio album while touring, and added a new song titled "Feel Me" to the setlist of her Revival Tour.190 The song leaked online nine months after the first performance.191 The album, which currently has no title or release date, will be her second release through Interscope Records.190 Gomez and Canadian singer Tory Lanez were featured on "Trust Nobody", the second single from Norwegian DJ Cashmere Cat debut studio album 9''. The song was released in September 2016.192 Following the cancellation of her tour, Gomez rechecked into rehab to focus on her mental health and was noticeably absent from social media.193 She made her first public appearance at the 2016 American Music Awards,194 where she was nominated for two awards for Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist and Artist of the Year. She further went on to win the award for Favorite Pop/Rock Female Artist.195 2017–present: ''13 Reasons Why, single releases and upcoming third studio album On February 4, 2017, she posted a snippet of a new song on her Instagram story.196 Five days later, Norwegian DJ Kygo posted a snippet of his collaboration with Gomez.197Gomez and Kygo confirmed the single titled "It Ain't Me" via their social media accounts a week later, which was released on February 16.198 The song reached the top 10 of the Billboard Hot 100 chart.199 Gomez serves as executive producer for the series adaptation of the novel Thirteen Reasons Why.58 She shared the first trailer of the show on January 25, 2017,200 and the show premiered on Netflix on March 31, 2017.201 Besides the project, Gomez has been working in new music with producers The Futuristics, Jonas Jeberg,202 Ryan Tedder203204 and songwriters Julia Michaels, Justin Tranter205 and Jacob Kasher.206204 On May 5, 2017 Gomez launched a countdown on her official website which led to May 18. Many websites speculated about the release of a new single.207208209 On May 11, it was confirmed the release of the single "Bad Liar" as the countdown result.210 On May 18, it was premiered alongside its first music video, which was available for streaming only through Spotify.211 A second music video was released on YouTube the next month which also teased the follow-up single "Fetish",212 released on July 13, 2017.213 In August 2017, Gomez was cast in A Rainy Day in New York, a film directed by Woody Allen for Amazon Studios.214 Gomez announced she would be donating her salary from the film to the Time's Up initiative.215 On October 19, 2017, Gomez and EDM producer Marshmello announced that they would be collaborating on a new track titled "Wolves," which was released on October 25.216217 On May 10, 2018, Gomez released a new single from the 13 Reasons Why Season 2 Soundtrack, titled "Back to You". She once again voiced the character Mavis, in Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, which was released in July 2018.218219 On July 13, 2018, Los Angeles prosecutors announced that a New Jersey woman had been charged with hacking into email accounts belonging to Gomez posting online images and other material she found there.220 Gomez, alongside Ozuna and Cardi B were featured in DJ Snake' song "Taki Taki". The song was released in September 2018.221 Gomez was featured on the Benny Blanco song "I Can't Get Enough", alongside Tainy and J Balvin, which was released in February 2019.222 In 2019, she appeared in Jim Jarmusch's film The Dead Don't Die.223 It was also announced that Gomez will voice a character in The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle, directed by Stephen Gaghan,224225 set to be released on January 17, 2020. Artistry Sound Gomez is described as a pop singer,226227 showcasing the genre in form of dance-pop227228 and incorporating EDM227229 into her sound. As her career has been progressing, she has been experimenting with a large number of music genres. While her debut album with The Scene was inspired in electronic rock and pop rock,230231 her following records with the band opted for dance-pop232233 sound. A Year Without Rain noted synth-pop characteristics234 and When the Sun Goes Down went into a more electropop235 and electro-disco-influenced musical direction.236 Her debut solo record Stars Dance was rooted in the EDM-pop237238 genre, and Gomez herself described it as "baby dubstep",239 featuring elements from multiple genres as electronic, disco, techno or dancehall.240241 Her songs "The Heart Wants What It Wants" and "Good for You" have been described as "minimalistic" and "grown-up",242 transitioning her sound into adult pop.243 Influences Early in her music career, Gomez cited Bruno Mars as an influence, for "his style of music, his style in general, the way he performs, the way he carries himself."244 Gomez also named Christina Aguilera, Britney Spears, Beyoncé and Rihanna as influences.245246247248 Gomez has stated that she finds English singer Cheryl Cole as a significant influence to her artistry, "She made me feel better, I just love her music and I think she's a really nice person. She's been through a lot, but she carries herself with a lot of class and I love that."249 Gomez's debut solo album Stars Dance (2013) was prominently influenced by Spears, singer-songwriter Taylor Swift, and American electronic producer Skrillex.250 Her second album, Revival (2015), was mainly influenced by Christina Aguilera's album Stripped (2002) and singer Janet Jackson.245251 Endorsements In 2009, Gomez was part of Sears's back-to-school fashion campaign and was featured in television commercials.252 She hosted the "Sears Arrive Air Band Casting Call" to select five winners for the first-ever "Sears Air Band" to perform at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards.253 She also became the spokesperson for Borden Milk and was featured in campaign's print ads and television commercials.254 From 2010 to 2014, Gomez released her own clothing line, Dream Out Loud by Selena Gomez, through retailer Kmart.255256 In 2012, she released a self-titled fragrance, Selena Gomez by Selena Gomez. It was also announced that she would partner with the cellphone brand, Case-Mate, as part of its upcoming "Right Case, Right Occasion" marketing campaign. In 2013, she released her second fragrance, Vivamore by Selena Gomez.257 She also created her own collection of nail polish colors for Nicole by OPI.258 From 2013 to 2015, Gomez was a spokesperson and partner for Neo by Adidas.259 In 2015, Gomez signed $3 million endorsement deal with Pantene.260 In 2016, Gomez appeared in a fashion campaign for luxury brand Louis Vuitton.261 Gomez also appeared in ads for Coca-Cola's "Share a Coke" campaign, and she appeared in advertisements for the campaign and lyrics from two of her songs will be featured on packages of Coca-Cola products nationwide.262 In 2017, Gomez confirmed that she was partnering with Coach, Inc, beginning with their fall line.263 She has a limited-edition collection of handbags called the "Selena Grace" that she designed in collaboration with luxury brand Coach, Inc. On March 29, 2018, Gomez released photos from her partnership with Coach on her Instagram account. The photos featured a black and brown Coach bag and the numbers “3 29 ‘98”, referencing a date 20 years before.264 She also partnered with the athletic brand, Puma, as brand ambassador appearing in campaigns, including the Phenom Lux sneakers that was released in March 2018.265266 Also in 2018, it was reported Gomez was earning $800,000 for each sponsored Instagram post.267 Philanthropy UNICEF In October 2008, Gomez participated in St. Jude's Children's Hospital "Runway For Life" benefit.268 That same month, Gomez was named UNICEF's spokesperson for the Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF campaign, which encouraged children to raise money on Halloween to help children around the world.269 She said that she was "extremely excited" to "encourage other kids to make a difference in the world."269 In August 2009, a 17-year-old Gomez became the youngest UNICEF ambassador at the time, passing fellow songstress Hayley Westenra, who was 18 when she was chosen. Actress Millie Bobby Brown later became the youngest UNICEF ambassador at 14-year-old.270 In her first official field mission, Gomez traveled to Ghana on September 4, 2009 for a week to witness first-hand the stark conditions of vulnerable children that lack vital necessities including clean water, nourishment, education and healthcare.271272 Gomez explained, during an interview with Associated Press correspondents, that she wanted to use her star power to bring awareness to Ghana: "That's why I feel very honored to have a voice that kids listen to and take into consideration ... I had people on my tour asking me where IS Ghana, and they Googled it ... and because I went there, they now know where Ghana is. So it's pretty incredible."272273 Gomez said, of her role as ambassador, that "Every day 25,000 children die from preventable causes. I stand with UNICEF in the belief that we can change that number from 25,000 to zero. I know we can achieve this because every moment, UNICEF is on the ground providing children with the lifesaving assistance needed to ensure zero becomes a reality."271 Gomez at the UNICEF 2012 Snowflake Ball in New York City Gomez was named spokesperson for UNICEF's 2009 Trick-or-Treat campaign, for the second year in a row.274 Gomez, who raised over $700,000 for the charity in 2008, stated that she hopes to be able to raise 1 million dollars in 2009.272 Gomez participated in a celebrity auction275 and hosted a live web cast series on Facebook in support of the Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF campaign.276 Gomez returned as the UNICEF spokesperson for the 60th anniversary of Trick-or-Treat for UNICEF campaign in 2010.277 In celebration of the organization's 60th anniversary, Gomez and her team, The Scene, held a benefit concert donating all proceeds to the campaign.278In February 2011, Gomez traveled to Chile to witness and meet with the families of UNICEF's supported program, "Programa Puente", which helped families better understand, and developed skills to deal effectively with, early childhood education, development, and other issues related to raising children. From her field trip experience, Gomez said, "UNICEF is helping Chilean families get out of poverty, prevent violence within the home and promote education. To witness first hand these families' struggles, and also their hope and perseverance, was truly inspiring."279 In March 2011, Gomez participated in the UNICEF Tap Project's "Celebrity Tap Pack" limited-edition, custom-made water bottles which featured tap water from the homes of each celebrity advocate, in order to raise funds and increase profile for the clean water and sanitation programs.280 She was also featured in videos that promoted the campaign.281282 Other charity work Gomez was involved in the UR Votes Count campaign which encouraged teenagers to learn more about 2008 presidential candidates Barack Obama and John McCain.283 Selena became the ambassador of DoSomething.org after being involved with the charity Island Dog, which helped dogs in Puerto Rico.284 She began her involvement while filming Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie in Puerto Rico.285 Gomez is also involved with the charity RAISE Hope For Congo, an initiative of the Enough Project, which helps raise awareness about conflict minerals and violence against Congolese women.286 From 2009 to 2012, Gomez was involved in "Disney's Friends for Change", an organization which promoted "environmentally-friendly behavior", and she appeared in its public service announcements.287 Gomez, Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, and the Jonas Brothers, as the ad hoc musical team "Disney's Friends For Change", recorded the charity single "Send It On", all of whose proceeds were accepted into the Disney Worldwide Conservation Fund.288 It debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at No. 20.288 In April 2012, Gomez was named ambassador to the Ryan Seacrest Foundation.289 The year before, Gomez made an appearance at The Children’s Hospital of Philadelphia during a Ryan Seacrest Foundation broadcast from the hospital’s multimedia center.290 She was also a spokesperson for State Farm Insurance and appeared in numerous television commercials, which aired on the Disney Channel, to raise awareness of being a safe driver.291 Gomez attended the WE Day California event in Los Angeles in 2018 and 2019. During the 2018 event, Gomez introduced Nellie Mainor, a young fan who had a rare kidney disease.292 Her participation in WE Day 2019 was her first appearance after an extended break from the spotlight.293 Personal life Religious beliefs Gomez was raised Catholic. When she was 13, she wanted a purity ring, and her dad went to the church and got it blessed. She stated, "He actually used me as an example for other kids. I'm going to keep my promise to myself, to my family and to God." The singer stopped wearing the ring in 2010.294 Gomez later stated in 2017 that she did not like the term "religion" and that sometimes it "freaks me out", adding "I don't know if it's necessarily that I believe in religion, as much as I believe in faith and a relationship with God."295Despite her aversion to the term ”religion”, she attends Hillsong Church.296297298 In 2014, she said that she listened to Hillsong United's song "Oceans (Where Feet May Fail)" before performing in the American Music Awards 2014.299 In 2016, she appeared at a Hillsong Young & Free concert in Los Angeles, leading worship by singing her song titled "Nobody."297300301 When a fan asked her who the lyrics in "Nobody" referred to, Gomez answered on Twitter that the lyrics referred to God.302 She also covered Hillsong Worship's song "Transfiguration" during her Revival Tour.303 Health Gomez was diagnosed with lupus sometime between 2012 and early 2014. On September 14, 2017, she announced via Instagram that she had withdrawn from public events during the previous few months because she had received a kidney transplant from actress and friend Francia Raisa.304305306 During the transplant, Gomez broke an artery. An emergency surgery was conducted to build a new artery using a vein from her leg.307308309 Relationships Gomez dated Nick Jonas in 2008. She appeared in Jonas' band music video for "Burnin' Up".310 In December 2010, Gomez began dating Justin Bieber. After separating in November 2012, they reconciled a few weeks later before splitting up again in January 2013.311312313314315 They later reconciled for a few months in each of 2013, 2014, and 2015.316317 Late in 2017, it was reported that they had gotten back together again. However, they broke up again in March 2018.318319 Gomez reportedly started dating The Weeknd in January 2017 and they moved in together temporarily in September 2017 in Greenwich Village, New York.320321 They broke up in October 2017.322 The Weeknd released My Dear Melancholy in March 2018, which—according to media outlets—referenced Gomez in several songs.323 Awards and nominations Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Selena Gomez Selena Gomez has won several awards, including an ALMA Award, an American Music Award, two Billboard Women in Music Awards, an iHeartRadio Music Award, an MTV Video Music Award, and sixteen Teen Choice Awards, as well as ten Guinness World Records. She has received seven Billboard Music Awards nominations. Discography See also: Selena Gomez discography and Selena Gomez & the Scene discography Gomez has released two studio albums, one EP, and one compilation album in her solo career. Gomez was the lead singer of the former band Selena Gomez & the Scene, which released three studio albums and one remix album. Solo albums ** Stars Dance (2013) ** Revival (2015) Selena Gomez & the Scene albums ** Kiss & Tell (2009) ** A Year Without Rain (2010) ** When the Sun Goes Down (2011) Tours Solo tours ** Stars Dance Tour (2013–2014) ** Revival Tour (2016) Selena Gomez & the Scene tours ** Live in Concert (2009–2010) ** A Year Without Rain Tour (2010–2011) ** We Own the Night Tour (2011–2012) Filmography Main article: Selena Gomez videography See also ** List of artists who reached number one on the Billboard Mainstream Top 40 chart ** List of artists who reached number one on the U.S. dance chart ** List of Billboard Social 50 number-one artists ** History of Mexican Americans in Dallas–Fort Worth References *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' *# '''^ Lauren Waterman (2009-05).Selena Gomez: spell bound Teen Vogue. Retrieved May 11, 2009. *# ^''' Ancestry.com. Texas Birth Index, 1903–1997 on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations Inc, 2005. Original data: Texas Birth Index, 1903–1997. Texas: Texas Department of State Health Services. Microfiche. *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' Selena Gomez Graduates High School – On Screen & Off | Access Hollywood – Celebrity News, Photos & Videos. Access Hollywood (May 12, 2010). Retrieved November 17, 2010. *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' ''c *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' ''c *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ Top 100 Most-Watched Telecasts On Basic Cable For 2009. Tvbythenumbers.com. Retrieved February 4, 2011. *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ Billboard.com Naturally – Selena Gomez Song Information.. Retrieved January 21, 2010. *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' Caulfield, Keith. "Selena Gomez Gets First no. 1 Album." Billboard – The International Newsweekly of Music, Video and Home Entertainment, vol. 125, no. 30, 2013., pp. 43 *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' *# '''^ [permanent dead link] *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' [permanent dead link] *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c *# ^''' Sources: *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' Sources: *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# '''^ *# ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:a''' b'' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# ^ Jump up to:''a b *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' Respers France, Lisa (September 15, 2017). "Selena Gomez's best friend gave her a kidney this summer". CNN. *# '''^ Petti, Stephanie (September 14, 2017). "Selena Gomez Reveals She Is Recovering from a Kidney Transplant – and Her Best Friend Was the Donor!" People. *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ *# ^''' *# '''^ External links ** Official website ** Selena Gomez on IMDb Categories: ** Selena Gomez ** 1992 births ** 21st-century American actresses ** 21st-century American singers ** 21st-century American women singers ** Actresses from Texas ** American actresses of Mexican descent ** American child actresses ** American child singers ** American dance musicians ** American electronic musicians ** American female pop singers ** American musicians of Mexican descent ** American women in electronic music ** American film actresses ** American pop rock singers ** American television actresses ** American voice actresses ** Child pop musicians ** Hollywood Records artists ** Interscope Records artists ** Living people ** Kidney transplant recipients ** People from Grand Prairie, Texas ** People with lupus ** Singers from Texas ** UNICEF Goodwill Ambassadors Navigation menu ** Not logged in ** Talk ** Contributions ** Create account ** Log in ** Article ** Talk ** Read ** View source ** View history ** Main page ** Contents ** Featured content ** Current events ** Random article ** Donate to Wikipedia ** Wikipedia store Interaction ** Help ** About Wikipedia ** Community portal ** Recent changes ** Contact page Tools ** What links here ** Related changes ** Upload file ** Special pages ** Permanent link ** Page information ** Wikidata item ** Cite this page In other projects ** Wikimedia Commons ** Wikiquote Print/export ** Create a book ** Download as PDF ** Printable version Languages ** العربية ** Azərbaycanca ** Español ** हिन्दी ** Bahasa Indonesia ** Kurdî ** Bahasa Melayu ** Русский ** 中文 Edit links ** This page was last edited on 4 August 2019, at 13:49 (UTC). ** Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. ** Селе́на Мари́ Го́мес (ингл. Selena Marie Gomez; гьай. 22 июл 1992, Гранд-Прейри, Техас) — америкаялъул актриса, кочIохъан, композитор, продюсер, дизайнер, кучIдузул автор, модель, филантроп, ва ЮНИСЕФ'алъул лъикІаб гучалъул вакил. «Волшебники из Вэйверли Плэйс» абураб телесериалалда Алекс Руссол рол хІаралъухъ гьелъие щвана премияби Kids’ Choice Awards (2009, 2010, 2011, 2012) ва ALMA Award (2009). 2009 соналдаса байбихьун гьей йиго Selena Gomez & the Scene поп-рок-группаялъул кочIохъан. 2012 соналъ гьеб къокъаялъ лъазабуна жодорго жигар чІезе тезе букІиналъул, цинги Селенаца жинцаго кучIдул ахIизе байбихьана. Селена йиго пайда бугел хІалтІаби гьарулей гІадан. Гьединго гьей йиго ЮНИСЕФ'алъул лъикІаб гучалъулл вакил 2009 соналдаса байбихьун. Биография| вики-текст хисизабизе Селена Мари Гомес гьаюна 22 июлалъ 1992 соналъул Гранд-Прейриялда (штат Техас, АЦШ) Мэнди Корнеттил ва Рикардо Гомесил хъизаналда. Селенал эмен — мексикаялъулав, эбелалъул буго италиялъулгун-англиязул аслу-тухум1. Гьелъие 5 сон бугеб мехалъ, гьелъул эбел-эмен ратІалъула. Гьей гІезаюна эбелалъ жинцаго. Гьелъул эбел йикІана театралъул актрисалъун. Эбелалъ гьесизаюна Селена актрисалъун йикІиналде. 2006 соналъ Селенал эбел Брайан Тифие росасе ана2. Селенал йиго гьитІинай яц Грэйси Эллиот Тифи (гьай. 12 июналъ 2013) эбелалъул кІиабилеб магьариялдасан гьаюрай ва йиго цойги жеги гьитІинай яц Тори Гомес (гьай. июналъ 2014) инсул кІиабалеб магьариялдасан гьаюрай3. 2010 соналъул май моцІалда Селенае швана рокъоб школа лъугІизабураб гьоркьохъеб лъаялъул диплом4. ХІужаби| вики-текст хисизабизе # ↑ Selena Gomez and Jake T. Austin on being latin # ↑ Michelle Tan Is Selena Gomez... the Next Miley Cyrus?. People.com (Май 2008). Архивировано из первоисточника 7 Апрель 2012.Проверено 5 Ноябрь 2009. # ↑ Selena Gomez: Dad Welcomes Adorable Half-Sister Tori — See The Pic # ↑ Selena Gomez Graduates High School — On Screen & Off | Access Hollywood — Celebrity News, Photos & Videos. Категориял: * Страницы, использующие повторяющиеся аргументы в вызовах шаблонов * Алфавиталда рекъон гІадамазул сияхІ * Википедия:Статьи с переопределением значения из Викиданных * Гьарурал 22 июналъ * Гьарурал 1992 соналда * Википедия:Современниказул гІумрухъвай * Техасалда гьарурал * Фотомоделал алфавиталда рекъон * Фотомоделал АЦШ Навигация * Мун жаниве лъугьун гьечӀо * Гьоркьоб лъей * Вклад * Аккаунт рагьизе * Жаниве лъугьине * Гьумер * Гьоркьоб лъей * ЦӀализе * Хисизабизе * Вики-текст хисизабизе * Тарих балагьизе * БетӀераб гьумер * Рубрикабазде бикьи * ИгІлан А — Я * ТІасарищарал макъалаби * Цебе ккараб гьумер * Жакъасел лъугьа-бахъинал ГІахьаллъи * ГъалатІ бицине * ЖамгӀияб портал * Мажлис * ЦӀиял хиса-басиял * ЦІиял гьумерал * Кумек * Садакъа Алатал * Гьанире регІелал * Рухьарал хиса-басиял * Файл цІазе * Хасал гьумерал * Даимаб регІел * Гьумералъул хӀакъалъулъ * Викибаянал элемент * Гьумер рехсезе Цогидал проектазда * Викигъамас Басма/экспорт * ТӀехь гьабизе * PDF гӀадин цӀазе * Басмалъул версия Цоги мацIазда * العربية * Azərbaycanca * English * Español * हिन्दी * Bahasa Indonesia * Kurdî * Русский * 中文 РегӀелал хисизаризе * Ахирисеб нухалъ гьаб гьумералъул хиса-баси гьабуна: 10:08, 10 Январь 2017. * Тексталъе изну буго Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike лицензиялда рекъон, цо-цо хасаб заманаялъ гьеб букІине бегьула батӀиял ихтияраздалъунги. ЦӀикӀкӀун лъазе бокьани цӀале гьанисан: ХӀалтӀизабиялъул къагӀидаби. Категория:Обзор